Tricks and Treats
by animekraze
Summary: A Happy Super Belated Halloween! It's haunted house time. You know what that means. KidxCrona/Chrona
1. Tricks

Title: Tricks and Treats

**Rating: PG-13 (swears)**

**Pairing: KidxCrona**

**Table: 3**

**Prompt: #19 "but you will be safe in my arms"**

**Summary: Haunted house time. You know what that means. **

**A/N: Happy SUPER belated Halloween. Yeah, lame, right? Anyway, Crona is a GIRL, just for the sake of convenience. I think that Crona wouldn't be easily frightened by silly Halloween stuff. She's more afraid of human contact…and Black Star. **

_**(SE)**_

"Haunted house? Where?" Soul asked.

"Where else but…" Maka grinned, "Stein's lab."

Soul froze. "That's…not a haunted house, that's just a tomb."

"Exactly! If it's Dr. Stein's lab, it MUST be scary." Maka spoke excitedly, "Ah…Halloween, haunted houses, candy…!"

"You have some crazy tastes, Maka." Soul shivered. "I can't stand Halloween."

"You just don't want to get scared because it doesn't make you look cool." Maka teased.

"You've seen me scared shitless before." Soul rubbed his face with his hands, "I hate these types of stuff…I don't know how to deal with them."

"Heh, you sound like Crona."

"Really? Wonder if Crona's scared of that type of stuff, too."

* * *

"BOO!" Patty shouted, fingers wiggling in front of her face. "Wooo…I'm a ghost!" She wore a white sheet over her head, two holes cut for her eyes. "Scared?"

Crona merely stared at Patty, unfazed. "N-No…"

"Who would be scared over that?" Black Star laughed.

"Then what are you, Black Star?" Liz folded her arms.

"I only need to be myself for others to tremble in fear. Isn't that right? Aren't you scared of me, Crona?" Black Star came uncomfortably close to Crona.

Crona back away, "Urgh…" she mumbled, clasping her arms together in front of her chest. It wasn't that he was scary; it was more like his forced presence made her feel uneasy.

"Black Star, don't make Crona feel uncomfortable. Maka won't like it either." Tsubaki scolded Black Star. She wore a pure white kimono, her hair let down and covering her face. Only half of her face was shown.

"What are you supposed to be, Tsubaki?" Liz asked.

"It's a typical ghost from where I came from. An innocent girl is killed by the villagers and comes back from the dead for revenge." Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"…I-I see…"

"What about you, Liz?"

Liz grinned, flipping her hair back. "A sexy devil." She wore a skintight red suit, a foam tail sticking out from her posterior, and plastic horns adorning the black headband she wore.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tsubaki, let's go get some candy!"

"Why you little…"

Crona was dressed in her normal clothes, except this time she wore a light cotton sweater. At night, the city was fairly cold.

"Crona," Maka had run up to Crona, "Let's go to the haunted house! And you guys, too, Liz and Patty!"

"Haunted house? Did my ears hear haunted house!?" Black Star appeared out of nowhere, surprising Maka.

"Y-Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Let's GO!" Black Star pumped his fists in the air.

Crona pursed her lips, "Are haunted houses scary?"

"Really, scary." Maka emphasized on 'really', "But you'll be fine, I'll be here for you."

Crona smiled shyly. "By the way, Maka, what are you…?"

"Ah, this? I decided that Soul and I should switch clothes. Heh, doesn't really fit me, right?" Maka snorted with laughter, "But you should see Soul…" She looked back behind her where Soul was quickly approaching her.

"I. Hate. You." Soul quickly ran up behind Maka, "I…can't believe you got me into this."

"Why not? You look cute in a skirt." Maka laughed.

"THIS ISN'T COOL!"

Ragnarok appeared from behind. "HA, I knew something was fruity about ya!" He laughed loudly, "I'd say anyone would think you were a girl. Crona, I wouldn't flip that skirt if I were you."

"It was your fault last time, Ragnarok." Crona hissed between her teeth. She looked at the embarrassed Soul carefully. It was true, that if you got rid of the idea that he was originally a guy…he did have some nice legs…

"Even Crona thinks you look like a girl." Maka giggled.

Soul felt like crying, "I'll get you someday."

"Try it."

* * *

"Why did you drag me here?" Kid cried out.

"Quiet, you keep yourself cooped up in your room all day, every day. You gotta have some fun once in a while!" Liz dragged Kid along, latching onto one of his arms.

"You'll become a chicken, Kid, you don't want to push eggs out of your butt, right?" Patty laughed, dragging Kid along by latching onto his other arm.

Kid made sure his legs were perfectly in line with his arms, feet parallel to each other. "Where are you taking me anyway?" He was dropped, a grunt escaping him as his back hit the ground. Kid groaned, and flipped back up onto his feet. He turned, as he was facing the same path he had always saw, and gaped.

"Wow, they really put effort into it."

"Look sis, a ghost, like me!" Patty giggled, waving her arms under her white sheet.

The lab had transformed. It was as if someone rebuilt the entire place. The whole lab was covered by a cardboard cut out of a crooked mansion, the trees decorated with Halloween ornaments and the entrance was lined up with smiling jack-o-lanterns.

"Ms. Marie must have really been excited." Liz's eyes traveled all around the area.

"Liz, Patty, Kid, over here!" Maka cried out, waving her arms to grab their attention. "Everyone else is already here, let's go!"

* * *

"We'll divide into teams of two. First one to reach the end gets the other teams to do their bidding."

"Wait, I never agreed to thi—"

"YAY!"

"Let's do it!"

"Seems like a lot of fun."

"Let's have fun, Crona."

"Y-Yeah."

"What are the teams?"

"Just get with whoever you want to. Only teams of two."

Soul and Maka linked arms (more like Soul hid behind Maka and Maka tried to hold onto his arm).

Black Star and Tsubaki became a pair. "No one can beat THIS godly team!"

Liz and Patty were a team. "Sis, I can't wait to see all the creepy stuff." Patty finished her sentence with a grim face.

Liz shivered, "Patty…you know your big sis can't handle these types of stuff…"

Crona looked around, hoping that someone would approach her.

Kid walked up to Crona, hands in his pockets. "Looks like we can't get out of this. Let's be partners." He held out a hand.

Crona looked at the hand for a moment, and nodded, shaking it.

"All of you kids ready?" Marie held a small flag in one hand. All that changed about her for Halloween was that she was wearing a headband with cat ears and some black make-up to create whiskers. "Get ready, steady…go!"

No one moved.

"You know…once you kind of look at it, it really sends a chill down your spine."

"It's Stein's lab, his lab, his damn lab, oh shit we're gonna die."

"…This haunted house is beneath me, yeah, that's it!"

"…Patty, your big sis is starting to have a mental breakdown."

"…Sis, I'm starting to have one, too."

"…It's…so asymmetrical…"

"All of you hurry up and go in! It's just for fun, none of you are going to die!"

Crona stared at her companions. She looked at the supposedly scary mansion. It didn't seem very scary at all; in fact it was almost laughable. It was obvious that it was all constructed in a crude manner, and hanging ghosts with cute pink blushes didn't help the scare factor. "I'll go in first, okay?" she pointed to the lab, Ragnarok resting on her head.

"It seems kinda boring." Ragnarok groaned. "Medusa sleeping is scarier than this."

"Eh, what? Don't go alone, Crona!"

"So…asymmetrical…" Kid felt like vomiting all over the ground.

"Come on, Kid, your partner's going!"

* * *

Crona ended up carrying Kid on her back, Ragnarok forced to slip back into his original state (not that he minded, he felt the whole event was a huge yawn).

She had her arms wrapped around both of his legs, his head resting on top of hers. His arms were slumped over her shoulders, obstructing her peripheral view, but it didn't matter too much. He was rather light, much lighter than she expected. His skull ornament was also digging a hole into the back of her head, but it didn't matter too much.

"What should I do?" Crona sighed, "I don't want to carry Kid the entire time. I don't know how to deal with this." She complained silently, in part conversing with Ragnarok, and in part consoling herself.

She received no response. He was probably off in his own world, whatever his disgusting thoughts were, the damn pervert.

Suddenly she snapped herself away from her thoughts and quickly stepped back.

A fake skeleton appeared from the ceiling and hung on a rope, a sign that the corpse committed suicide. Suddenly laughter emitted from the skeleton, its jaws clattering in sync to the recorded sound.

Crona blinked, and walked past it. "Wonder what happened to him?" She did not get the concept of Halloween at all.

Crona continued walking, occasionally hopping so that she could pull Kid up from falling off her back. "He's really out, isn't he?" She didn't really get why he fainted over the sight of…asymmetry.

"Ugh…Crona…you can let me down."

Crona shivered, shocked by his sudden voice. "A-Are you sure…?"

"Yes…I could always…destroy everything." Kid was let go. He jumped ungracefully onto the ground, landing on his knees and then on his hands. He covered his mouth with one hand. "All of this…how frightening…"

Crona bent down to his level, knees to her chin, sitting on her heels. "I…could carry you…again." How embarrassing, but she didn't really mind. It felt comforting, in some way, that he needed her to get through such an obstacle. A simple obstacle, but an obstacle nonetheless.

Kid looked up at Crona, staring at her for some time. "No, no need."

"But…you…will be safe…in my arms." Crona mumbled, looking away. It was so embarrassing, that her cheeks were burning hot red.

"…Okay."

Crona nodded, inwardly pleased. She then proceeded to carry Kid. Bridal style.

"W-Wait, Crona, I don't think you need to carry me like THIS."

"Why not? The Ragnarok could come out without bothering you."

"I-It's fine, really!"

"…But…you'll be safe in my arms."

"That line again…fine, fine, let's just hurry and finish. What was the penalty again?"

"Losers have to do whatever the winners want them to…I think."

"…Oh crap, Patty and Liz are going to make all my paintings crooked! And they'll tell me that I can't touch them for…WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!" Kid grabbed his head, "How could I have let myself be forced into such an atrocious situation! Crona!"

"Yes!" Crona squeaked, standing tall (she didn't know why, it felt appropriate).

Kid pointed towards the path in front of them. "Let's run our way to the exit!"

"R-Run…?" Oh geez.

"Yes, RUN!"

Crona felt like crying, "Why me…?"

* * *

Liz groaned, flopping onto a fake tree. A mixture of tears and sweat ran down her cheeks and formed a pond beneath her. "Patty…your big sis is dying…"

Patty giggled, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"I'm so glad you scared off that zombie guy." Liz's words were slurred as she gripped the supposed tree as if it were the only thing that was connecting her to the world of sanity. "I…I can't deal with this…"

Suddenly they heard a sound.

Liz made a sound that mixed the muffled scream of a toddler and a dying chipmunk.

Patty just held a hand over her eyes, excited. "It sounds like…"

"Ffffffffffffffffff," it continued, "FFFFUUUCK!" Soul slammed right into the fake tree, the exact same one Liz was holding onto. His skirt slid up his thigh as he wrapped both his arms and legs around the tree. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, MOTHER FUCKING SHIT FUCK!"

"Wow, I haven't heard that much profanity in one sentence since Patty blew off this one guy's to—wait what am I saying, WHAT HAPPENED!?" Liz cried out.

"G-Ghost, real…ghost, can't…stand…this…" Soul's trembling caused the entire tree to shake.

"S-Stop shaking the tree! Y-You're freaking me out!"

"Soul, wait up!" Maka ran into the scene, pulling the headband out of her eyes. She bent down over her knees, panting. "You ran so fast…I couldn't catch up with you."

"W-What was he talking about? A ghost and…stuff…"

"It was just an image projected onto a sheet." Maka sighed, straightening her back. "He freaked out before I could tell him it was just an illusion and he ran off shouting out all these swears."

Patty patted Soul, "It's okay, Soul. My perspective of you may have completely changed…but you're still Soul!" she giggled.

Soul buried his face into the soft trunk of the tree. "Thanks, Patty…" he cried, until he realized that, "Wait…are trees this soft…?"

Liz pulled back, "N-No, never…"

Soul jumped away and hid behind Maka and Patty.

The tree moved.

Liz and Soul screamed.

Maka and Patty stared in amusement. "Hey, you can see his face!"

It reeled over, bending back and worth, its branches shaking. "Revenge…for all the paper you students use…revenge…!"

"Someone…help…"

"HEY, YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GATHERING ALL THAT ATTENTION! LOOK EVERYONE, YOUR SAVIOR HAS COME!" Black Star threw his head back and laughed for a long time. He stood at a height high above the rest of his companions, arms crossed. Tsubaki stood next to him, embarrassed.

"What is that…a monkey?" The tree commented.

"Almost." Maka sighed.

"Tsubaki," Black Star held out a hand. "Let's go!"

"…Black Star, it's only a man dressed as a tree."

"That's what he WANTS you to think!"

"No, I think that's what he really is."

"TSUBAKI, DON'T FALL FOR THE ILLUSION!"

Tsubaki sighed, "Black Star, I think you need to take a better look."

"…It is a monkey." The tree concluded. "Whatever," he turned to the Soul-Maka-Patty trio, "Revenge…revenge…hey, you're cute…"

Liz snapped from her fear. "Heh, it runs in the family." She rose from the ground, hands on her hips.

"Wanna go out? I know a few nice places around in Death City."

"Eh, really? I don't know…"

"…They're flirting."

"Go, sis, go!" Patty giggled.

"I'm not talking to you," he pointed to Soul, "That girl over there."

Maka snorted, and then covered her mouth.

Patty fell over in laughter, while Liz fell onto the ground, dejected by the fact that she was rejected.

Soul died. He knew the skirt was a bad idea.

"So, what do you say?"

Soul didn't respond. He was still in shock.

* * *

Crona felt like dying. She was exhausted. "It's…too much…"

"Just a little longer." Kid motivated her, "Keep going!"

"C-Can't you walk by yourself now?"

"I don't know, you're holding me symmetrically, I wouldn't want to ruin such a beautiful pose."

"…W-What?"

"Let's go!"

"Ujyuu…" Crona cried, tears dripping down her cheeks.

* * *

"Am I getting too old? How can that be, I'm still sexy and beautiful and bright…I have a killer body, and even if my breasts ARE smaller than Patty's I'm still a bomb shell. I've always gotten guys to fall for me so what's the difference now…?"

"Don't worry, sis, like they say, there's always plenty of giraffes in the sea!"

"NO ONE CAN BEAT ME! TSUBAKI, WE MUST FIGHT THAT TREE!"

"You're voice is too loud, Black Star."

"Say, how about dinner tomorrow? Sounds good?"

Maka stared at Soul, an amused grin on her face. "Ah…he broke." She spoke under her breath. She sighed and looked both ways. She wasn't sure which way they had come from. Then something caught her eye, "What's that?"

Liz and Soul jumped and ran behind the man-tree. "Save us!"

Patty giggled, "Gee, sis, you're such a scaredy cat!"

"If it's another zombie, let me at 'im!" Black Star punched the air.

"Please don't, Black Star." Tsubaki sighed.

* * *

"I see someone," Kid squinted his eyes.

Crona was just about to die, "Huh? Someone, something?"

"Yeah, let's get a little closer."

* * *

"It looks like…someone's holding someone else."

* * *

"It kinda looks like Maka."

Crona perked up.

* * *

"It kinda looks like…Crona?"

"Well, they are far behind."

"That's true."

* * *

Crona would smile if she weren't so damn tired. She stared to sway a little.

"Ah, Crona, be careful of that—" Kid's head slammed head on into some metal. He was knocked out cold.

"AH! Kid…!" Now he was even heavier.

* * *

"Wait…I'm not sure, it's swaying…"

Crona came up closer, her face overshadowed by her hair and the dark lighting. "Maka…" she droned, "Maka…"

"W-Wait, this is pretty damn scary." Liz gripped the man-tree's costume tightly.

"Doesn't look like Crona."

"Is it another zombie?" Maka grinned.

"Maka…!" Crona threw her head back, her eyes slightly deranged and fatigued. For that moment, it was as if she reverted back to her crazy self.

"Oh shi—" the man-tree turned, abandoning them, and tried running the opposite way.

"Coward," Maka sighed, "It's only Crona, she looks so tired."

"…And scary."

"Really scary."

"Like…really, REALLY scary."

"Only Crona?" Black Star sighed, "And here I thought it was a zombie…" he froze, sensing a sinister presence.

"HOLY SHIT!" The man-tree ran back and hid behind another fake tree.

"What's…" Maka stared at the figure whose glasses were glistening under a flashlight's light. Her eyes widened, as her heart decided it was the perfect time to stop beating.

Screams emitted all around.

* * *

Marie looked in the mirror, fixing her cat ears and making sure her makeup wasn't smudging. "I wonder if Stein found them? They were gone for so long, I was worried they got lost." She smiled, "He's probably frightened them to death. I should've forced him to become a part of the haunted house."

* * *

Crona flopped onto the ground and looked up at the sinister moon. "I'm…alive." And first.

Kid walked up next to her, "Good job, Crona, you won."

Crona just pressed her forehead on the pavement. "I feel so tired."

Kid looked down on her head and smiled. "It's my turn to pay you back." He walked in front of her and bent down, "Get on, I'll carry you back to your room."

Crona lifted her head, "R-Really?"

"Yes."

She was moved, and nervous. So nervous that she was blushing. "O-Okay…" she slowly lifted herself to her feet and bent down to wrap her arms around Kid's neck.

It was a bit awkward, as he was shorter and smaller than her, and her strange dress did not aid the situation as she did not enjoy seeing it slip up her thigh.

But eventually, Kid was carrying the fatigued girl on his back, arms wrapped around her pale legs, her head resting on his, her arms crossed lazily on his chest.

He was warm, and soft, and comforting. She enjoyed this moment greatly. So much that she hoped that it would take forever to get back to her room.

Crona pressed her forehead on the back of his head, blushing. She closed her eyes tightly, and relaxed with a sigh. Her stomach was doing flip-flops and her heart was beating a hundred miles per second. Yet at the same time she felt calm. She wasn't trembling and she didn't feel terribly uncomfortable with him.

He was really warm. So warm that she wanted to pressed her cheek against his neck.

But…no.

Not yet.

_**(SE)**_

**Okay, I need to stop here for length. It's already at over nine pages, and if I keep going it'll get REALLY long. **

**I don't want to do two part-ers, because they're such a burden, but…well…I guess I need to. Again. **

**I need more variety in this pairing (laughs). But this idea came to mind and I rather enjoy it. Also I needed to make a moment where Crona feels for Kid first. After that, I can play with it. Love triangles and all (YES). **


	2. Treats

Title: Tricks and Treats

**Rating: PG-13 (swears)**

**Pairing: KidxCrona**

**Table: 3**

**Prompt: #10 "succeeding with talent"**

**Summary: Haunted house time. You know what that means. **

**A/N: Part two! WHOO! **

_**(SE)**_

Somehow, everyone was able to go back home in one piece (their sanity, however, was crushed into a million pieces).

Maka held her head in her hands, the images from the previous night continuously playing in her head. "Soul…my head hurts so much." She groaned, rubbing her temples roughly.

Soul was lying face down on the couch. "Can't…breathe…" He droned.

Maka lifted her head, wincing from the sunlight. "Then lie on your back."

"…Can't…move…" Soul droned. "It's all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"If I didn't wear that skirt…if I hadn't let you push me around…"

"Go back to bed then." Maka groaned once more, rubbing her eyes to relief herself of the horrible migraine. "Anyway, what time are we meeting again?"

"For…what again?"

"Crona won, remember?"

"Oh yeah…our punishments…"

"She could always give them to someone else."

"…Yeah…let's hurry before Black Star gets there."

"No worries, he was out cold, too."

* * *

Their meeting place was the basketball court at noon.

"Is everyone here?" Tsubaki recovered fairly fast from the frightening night.

"Here!" Patty raised a hand, a bright smile on her face. "Sis is here, too!" Liz clung to her sister's waist, trembling so violently that Patty was shaking as well.

Black Star and Soul were sitting at the basketball court's corner, knees tucked into their chests.

"Living is wonderful, isn't Soul?" Black Star mumbled airily.

"It's beautiful, Black Star." Soul replied airily.

Kid was unfazed, as he was knocked out during the entire event. "What happened to all of you?"

"You…don't want to know." Maka laughed quietly, pressing her eyes to relieve the pressure she was feeling.

"Then, Crona," Tsubaki turned to said girl, "It's your choice."

"M-My choice…" Crona fidgeted, "I-I don't…"

"Come on, Crona, this is your chance!" Ragnarok emerged from her back and rested on her head per usual. "You can make that boring-panties girl wear some lingerie, that girl wannabe guy wear a one piece, that weird star kid to shut up for his entire life, those twins to wear French maid dresses and do whatever I want and this girl," he looked at Tsubaki, "to do the same…" He laughed…Shin-chan style.

Crona glared at him.

"You've been glaring at me a lot lately."

"It's either that or trying to punch you. And if I punch you, you always end up doing something stupid like pulling up my dress or poking my nose."

"Ah, we've been together for a long time."

"Yeah, a little too long."

"It's a sign of our bondage."

"I guess so."

"What is this, a family reunion? Hurry up and do this already!"

"If you want, you could give your rights to someone else."

"R-Really?"

"Just not to Black Star…please."

"What!? What's wrong with me having the rights?"

"…Anyway, what's your decision?"

Crona fidgeted, she looked down at their feet, at the feet of her (momentarily cured) friends. They were all waiting for her decision, and she didn't even know what to do.

And then she thought of something. Just to repay him for last night. It's a little silly, but those warm feelings, she wanted to pay him back for them. "Kid…you…can use this chance…" she mumbled, "B-But…I want something from you…"

Kid perked up, "Really? Is that okay? REALLY?"

"Oh shit, he's going to make us wear matching clothes for…a long, long time…" Liz covered her face, "And I just bought this cute top, too."

Kid twirled, "MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!" he suddenly stopped, and crossed his arms, "All of you…come to my house." He laughed sinisterly.

"He's going to make us all symmetrical…"

"Oh no."

"It might be fun."

"Tsubaki, you're such a good person."

"Go, GO!"

Everyone slowly left, following Liz and Patty who were as equally unexcited.

Kid turned to Crona, "You, too. I MUST do something about your hair…"

"M-Me?"

"Oh, and yes, you wanted something from me?"

Crona jumped. That's right, she remembered that she added something extra to the end of her announcement, didn't she?

But what could she do?

Oh geez, she didn't think this out thoroughly.

Then again, she did have some sort of idea, but…

She remembered seeing this once some time ago, and how sweet it was and how she longed to do so, because it seemed so comforting. And it might work…he was shorter than her. "Then…close your eyes."

Kid nodded and closed his eyes.

Crona fidgeted, "Ujyuu…"

"Hurry up and do it," Ragnarok yawned, "We don't have all day."

She looked down on the head. It was combed perfectly, parted exactly at the middle of his head. She had to do it, there was no backing out now.

Crona bent down, just a bit, and kissed his forehead.

Well, more like she slammed the bottom half of her face onto his head, but it was the thought that counted. She succeeded her task with (some sort of) talent.

"Ah-well-I-that-I," Crona ran away, "I'LLSEEYOULATERBYE!"

"LOSER!" Ragnarok followed.

Kid remained where he was. He slowly brought his hand up to where she kissed his head, and gently rubbed the spot. It hurt, a little, but it felt nice. Really nice. Even if it wasn't exactly symmetrically placed.

He turned, eyes wide, almost as if he was frightened. His cheeks were bright red, and slowly his face was engulfed with pink until he looked like a deranged strawberry. His knees were shaking, hitting together so hard that they sounded like castanets following the beat of his rapid heart. He could only feel that kiss on his head, that embarrassing action that caused him to feel this way. And it came as a surprise, a pleasant surprise, but confusing at the same time.

"W…What was that…?" he gurgled, gulping. "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

OMAKE

"It's…perfection." Kid stepped back, a twinkle in his eye.

Everyone was lined up in the hall, all of them shoulder to shoulder. Each person wore a black suit, similar to that of Kid's.

The girls all wore black skirts and hair adjusted accordingly. The guys all had their hairs slicked back (since it was basically impossible to adjust the abhorrent styles of the boys).

"How long did he say we had to dress like this?"

"…A long, LONG time."

"Fun."

"Where's Crona?"

"Crona ran off somewhere. I don't really know where."

"Hey, Kid, why's your face all red."

"He's a tomato, a big FAT tomato!"

"Too bad Crona isn't here. It would've been nice to see her in something other than that dress."

"Her? I thought Crona was a guy?"

"Huh? Really? I always assumed Crona was a girl."

"I dunno, he kinda acts like a guy."

"SHE acts more like a girl."

"Guy!"

"Girl!"

"Both of you shut up."

"You shut up, Black Star."

"Geez, you look like some deranged greaser."

"YOU, too."

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?"

"…This…suit is too tight…"

"…It must be nice."

"You're lucky, Tsubaki."

"I-I can't really breathe."

"That Kid must secretly be a perv."

"What a creeper."

Everyone agreed.

"Maka…what is…everyone doing?"

"Oh, Crona, good timing. What gender are you?"

_**(SE)**_

**If you were like me and watched the Ouran High School Host Club anime, you would've been like, OMG IT'S IN REVERSE BUT NOT REALLY. **

**For you people who don't understand what I'm saying, the voice actress for Crona was the voice of the main girl in that show, and the voice actor for Kid was the voice of one of the main guys in that show (reverse harem? Kinda). So they TOTALLY have a reason to be together! Chyeah! **

**And for those of you who didn't get the "Shin-chan style" part…**

**Crayon Shin Chan; look it up in Youtube or Google/Wikipedia, whatever. **


End file.
